Let's get it on!
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Sasuke wants sex Naruto doesn't, and you know Uchihas get what they want. YAOI SasuNaru Lemon one Shot


**Yeah well the thing is that I have been neglecting my first love, SasuNaru. And thought to write up a quickie, part of this is inspired by a story I have in the planning stages, (cough)death fic(cough) :D so I hope you enjoy remember, this is a YAOI as in butt smex boy on boy action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did…well that's a whole different story**

**Warning: Butt sex, yaoi, swearing, and the abuse of a blond boy.**

**.::.**

"Oh come on Sasuke stop it!"

"What are you talking about? My little kitsune I know you want some"

"We just had sex four times this morning; we need to get ready for work!" Naruto tried hard to pull away from his husband's grip on his aching hips; this was the third morning that he woke up with pain in his butt. To say Sasuke was a sex addict was like saying, that the sun was hot. Sure Naruto loved sex too but unlike his husband, he enjoyed it every now and then, like on anniversaries, birthdays and maybe holiday sex. But not, 'your ass looks hot in those shorts'-sex.

"Oh come on Naru, I won't see you for hours! And you know as much as I do that you are as addicting as coke" Sasuke groaned as he pulled Naruto hard back on top of him. He smirked at his uke's blush and wince, from the harsh tug, but he only kissed him as apology.

The raven-haired man held his head with one hand while the other ticked the blonds limp member, Naruto moaned into the kiss and felt his entire body tingle, at the ravens touch. Naruto's hand went up to the raven's hair, fisting it, and bringing him in for more. Sasuke broke the kiss, liking a small thread of saliva that connected their tongues to each other.

"Let me hear your voice…I need to hear that sexy voice or yours" Sasuke whispered in his ear in a hushed bedroom voice. _'Fuck seldom sex, Naru wants butt smex now'_ at that thought Naruto pushed his beloved down on to the bed and straddled his bare hips to that of the ravens and engaged in another passionate kiss. Sasuke groaned at the feel of Naruto's naked body against his, each filling out the other in as two puzzle pieces. Sasuke moved from the delicious pink lips to the neck, biting and liking every now and then getting those amazing sounds from his husband. Sasuke liked that thought, god how he loved this blond. He was like his air; if he ever stopped, he felt he would die.

Sasuke immediately knew when Naruto was the perfect one for him; his bright blue eyes would mesmerize him to no ends. The first time he met the boy was in the beginning of school, Naruto was a transfer and so quiet, they had bumped into each other in the halls and Sasuke felt that the blue eyes would engulf his soul, and the voice, oh god that voice was so beautiful. Late in high school, he joined the choir, normally everyone would tune out who ever sang and just chat about the game or who kissed who under the bleachers, but when Naruto sang you could hear a pin fall.

Sasuke pulled Naruto do he would lay on the older man's chest and plunged three fingers in to the warm hole. Naruto shuddered at the feeling of his lover's fingers in him; moving, stretching and rubbing the inner walls of him.

"Ahh…urghh Sa-sugh, deeper, please" he doubted he needed much preparation they just had sex about less than two hours ago. But it still hurt, he swarmed at the uncomfortable feeling and the raven moved from biting and sucking the juncture of the shoulder and neck to another soft kiss on his lips, as in apology for the uncomfortable feeling

"Sorry Naru, oh gods how the hell is your ass always so tight… fuck so good" Naruto blushed and started liking a line up the ravens chest. Around two dusky nipples nipping and sucking so the buds would harden. Sasuke groaned his head burred in the pillows, Naruto sucked harder and bit one and moving to the other. When the buds were rock hard he continued to lick up the broad, well toned chest to the neck, the jaw line and going back down.

Sasuke just hated and loved the way the blond would tease him, the way his mouth and tongue would sinfully work on his body's pleasure points. He felt the body over him give a sudden jerk and body ark he knew that he found the boys special spot and massaged the bundle of nerves, moving all three fingers and rubbing the outer edges and slowly going in fully pressing on the spot and back out again.

"Oh god Sasuke! Motto" Naruto was screaming and moaning at the touch and chanting Sasuke's name. Sasuke loved to hear his name come from the kitstune's lips and started to massage the others forgotten member, squeezing the base massaging the vein with his thumb rather roughly and rubbing the head with the pre cum that leaked out.

"Oh my god-S'ke, I don't…urgh know ho-how long I-I can last, p-please let me cum" Naruto pleaded as the hand on his penis was getting faster and the warmth in his lower stomach was getting hotter with every stroke, and squeeze. The raven flipped them over so that the blond would lay on the bed and opened the blonds' legs wide apart, still sinfully working his magic on the long hard shaft of his lover. Naruto's hands grabbed on to the pillows and bit his lips to stifle the moans as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, at the last minute of his orgasm he felt something slip onto his penis and the feeling of his much-needed release was gone.

"Shit what the hell teme!" growled at this raven lover, and lowered his lusted gaze to the cock ring on his member, the damn bastard had put it on right at the time if his release. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blonds stretched hole and moved to get a small bottle of lube they had used earlier that morning and the previous night. Unknown to the blond Sasuke also graved a black tie that was sitting with a suite and proceeded to kiss the shit out of the disoriented blond. Sasuke tied his hands to the railing of the bed, making sure there were two or three good knots before pulling away. Naruto tried to pull his hands down but failed he looked up to Sasuke with a chocked face, then grinned, after all Naruto _loved_ when they would have sex like this.

He lifted one leg up to expose his pink plucked entrance. "Sasuke, I need you so bad please fuck me in to the mattress" Naruto moaned the entire thing as he rocked his hips up and down, creating a wonderful friction on his aching member between his legs. Sasuke on the other hand had not gotten anything done to him or his precious cock.

Sasuke took the bottle of strawberry flavored lube and applied what was left of it on his throbbing penis slowly covering it all head to base, he almost just jacked-off right then and there it were not for the moan of his younger lover that snapped him out of it.

"Urrghh, Sasuke…just _touch me_ already, please I need you inside me. Filling, and fucking me!!" Naruto arched off the bed as his legs kept adding friction to his red throbbing dick, if Sasuke doesn't fuck him soon he would rip the fucking rails or whatever had him tied and just use one of the many vibrators they had gotten from a friend to use on himself. Luckily, Sasuke agreed spreading his legs apart and letting them hang on this arms. He slowly pushed himself into the younger one and moaned at the feeling of his tight hole had gotten tighter, the blond however turned to jelly as the raven pushed his huge cock into his entrance, giving him immense pleasure but still some pain, which slowly turned into delicious feeling inside of him.

"Oh god Naruto you feel so good"

"So do you, my love" the Uchiha looked down to the younger Uchiha his eyes full of lust but he could see the love in them too, Sasuke did not know what to say he was caught off guard the two Uchiha's stayed looking at each other until the blond broke the silence with three simple yet sweet words.

"Sasuke, kiss me" and he did, there was no roughness, no lust in it just a light kiss that said it all, 'I love you and I'm happy I'm with you'. The smiled sweetly and Sasuke kissed sweetly down the blonds neck and down his chest, at the same time he would pull out and go back in again and repeating.

"Sasu-koi, would you please untie me, I want to touch you too." How could the older Uchiha say no to a voice like that, so Sasuke compiled.

When he was done Naruto wrapped his arms around his raven and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready, you can go on" He knew what his lover wanted and he gave it to him. He withdrew with only the head was inside then trusted inside again, successfully hitting his goal dead on. Making Naruto jump and moan in pure ecstasy, falling back Naruto wrapped his legs around the other.

He continued to thrust in and out of the other and without Naruto's knowledge he removed the ring around the reddish purple member and started to pump the hard shaft. His hand would go from the tip to the base where it was surrounded by golden curls. They each felt their own climax and their moans got louder and the panting got heavier.

"Urghh, oh god Sasuke, I LOVE YOU" Naruto came violently, screaming as Sasuke hit him in the prostate and all he saw was stars and white, his cum splattered all over the well toned chest and some on his face.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke came a few seconds later when the walls clenched tightly around him and milked him for all he was worth. The two collapsed, Sasuke had his head on Naruto's heaving chest while he stoked the head of soft jet-black hair. After awhile the older raven pulled out as his lover gave a pleasurable sigh at the feeling.

Sasuke flipped over to rest on the other side of the bed and turned Naruto so they could face each other. Naruto buried his head in the well-toned chest; he licked a bead of cum that was almost reaching one of the dusky nipples getting a shudder of pleasure from Sasuke.

Mumbling to himself Naruto whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Well first was the kiss, back during our middle school graduation, then you agreeing for me to take you to the prom in high school and when you also agreed to marry me. I think it's more like what did _I_ do to deserve such a wonderful boy like _you_" Naruto blushed at what Sasuke had said, he pulled away to look at the two beautiful onyx eyes, so full of love and care.

"But that kiss was an accident and you know that, I was caught in the moment. And the prom,…well ok I just wanted to go and you were the only one to ask me-"

"So I was a last resort, is that what you mean?" Sasuke actually sounded hurt he pulled away to look at the blond, said blond sat up wincing at the pain in his lower back.

"No! it's just that back then everyone made fun of me and you were the only one that was ever kind to me, so I said yes because I knew you truly cared for me" Naruto wiped some tears from his eyes as he recalled the first time the brunette and himself met. He felt hypnotized at the black eyes and hair, it was so beautifully contrasted with his pale skin. Sasuke had taken track at the beginning of high school and Naruto would sneak a peek at him. Let's just say Sasuke had a drop dead gorgeous body Naruto had gotten hard just looking at him while doing stretches.

"Shhh Naruto, please don't cry, I do care, I was the one who would beat up the punks that messed with you. I would never let anyone hurt my angel" at those words Naruto threw himself at Sasuke and kissing the other.

"Geez, do you always have to be all mushy?" Naruto asked laying his head on the brunettes chest _'and make my blush like this'_ he added in his mind.

Sasuke chuckled and covered their bodies with the large blankets of the king sized bed, "Yeah, now rest you'll need it"

(-Time skip: Next day-)

At the front desk waited two girls one about nineteen or eighteen and younger one eighteen or seventeen, both in beautiful silk kimonos. The doors to the large building caught their attention, as the two boys they had been waiting for just came in, I mean they almost lost their jobs because of the two idiots.

"Now could you please tell me why the two of you didn't even bother to call in yesterday!"the older woman, yelled, her pretty face red in anger, as she saw the Uchiha couple as they entered the studio, Icha Icha productions one smirking raven and one limping blond.

"We were worried sick, and the two of you we just happily screwing like bunnies in heat!" added the younger of the two glaring at them.

"I'm sorry Jenny-chan, Shimaki-chan. You see it was all teme's fault, he was the one who-" Naruto blushed madly before he continued, "Fucked me into the mattress"

"Well dobe, as I remembered you were the one who asked me to do so" Sasuke smirked as the two other girls blushed like crazy at the comment.

Shimaki pushed up her glasses as she tried to calm herself, looking at the orange folder that was held to her chest just a few moments ago "Well master Jiraiya was asking for the two of you, he needs the cover shots and the picture on the inside of the cover jackets"

"Yes, the two of you were this close" Jenny, demonstrated with her thumb and index finger, "to getting fired. Luckily it came to our attention that we had a wondrous video staring, drum roll please" Shimaki used two pencils to simulate a drum roll "The two of you!" Shimaki giggled

"WHAT! !" the two said simultaneously, shocked. The two girls smiled a 'sweet as poisoned honey' smile.

Shimaki being younger and having a shorter attention span was the first to speak. "Yeah, remember when we went to your house after Sasuke almost fought with Neji-kun when he kissed Naruto?" the Uchihas' nodded dumbly, "Well that was my first day on the job and I wanted some good material so I could impress Master Jiraiya, so I took a home video."

When she finished she got a pat on the head by the other girl. "Isn't that cute, you learn so fast!"

"Wait, wait what video did you steal? You little thief!!" Naruto limped to the youngest of the four with a demonic look in his blue eyes.

"Ahhh!" –"Now, now Naruto don't hurt your superiors, haven't I told you that already?"

"Master Jiraiya! Help" cried Shimaki as she ran behind the white haired man, said man shook his head and gave a thick binder to Jenny, with the words, _'Icha Icha: YAOI fantasy island' _Sasuke's eye gave a twitch of annoyance knowing what home video was taken.

"Naru tried to hurt me and sempai, right" Jenny just shrugged and replied,

"You stole the video and admitted it too, so I have no part of this." then returned to reading the draft of the new novel, Shimaki had a look of utter shock and fear. _'Damn I'm dead, you traitor!'_

"So let's get going, the pictures won't take themselves you know" Jiraiya motioned to the two annoyed Uchiha's to follow him. "The two of you ladies may leave, I think you deserve two weeks vaca-" he never got to finish as the two hugged him and squealed.

"Thank you Jiraiya, I finally get to spend some quality time with my fiancée!" Jenny sighed as she thought of her and her man at the beach in the Bahamas or skiing in the Alps.

"Yeah, and me and _my_ boyfriend, I'll finally have time to ask him why he hasn't proposed. I mean I'm the only one still not hitched" Shimaki said sadly as she gave a light glare at her hitched friends then turned away to in a fake offended manner. The two girls left chatting, what they were doing on the paid vacation.

"Ok boys the costumes are in your room and Naruto," said boy looked up "I already got your costume I hope it's to _both_ your likings" he gave a dark ominous laugh as he handed him a pair of red fox ears and a black studded belt with silver spikes and a large red fluffy fox tail. Sasuke's eyes widened and almost got a nosebleed at a very naughty idea.

"Ok…where is the rest of it ya pervert?" the naïve little Uchiha asked already trying on the ears.

"I think that is the whole costume my little fox mate" Sasuke replied hitting his kitsune on the butt.

"Yamete! atashi no oshiri itai!" the two older men burst into laughter as the youngest rubbed his abused bottom.

"Alright come on all the things you'll need are in the studio,"

"Everything?" the raven asked, one skeptical eyebrow arched, Jiraiya sighed started to walking to the changing rooms.

"Yes, yes everything from the bed to the rope"

"And?"

"The ice, whip cream, chocolate, the heating massage oil and, the sex toys are all there. Don't worry Sasuke-kun we watched the movie dozens of times"

"Good" Sasuke looked at his little pray with hungry eyes and liked his lips.

"I hate you all," Naruto sobbed at the up incoming shoot it always ended in him and his beloved having wild sex.

**.::.**

**OMG! I'm so evil with Little Naruto, I think this came out well. I was debating on what to have them work in, but got an idea looking at a SJ magazine, and saw a Icha Icha bag, so I thought why don't have them work for Icha Icha and the old man. And the two additional characters just found their way into the story, and I hope you don't mind –bows- sorry, but using Sakura and/or Ino is just too cliché. **

**Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
